Object School
Overview This is not a show… not my top priority, it's just a game. The main character IS YOU my fellow commenter! All you need to do is comment below of what do you want to do and I'll reply below your comment what the NPCs says back. I thought this would be a good idea. I won't be editing this page because this page is just for informative purposes only. More rules will be explained in the Rules and Regulations section! Rules and Regulations * No swearing/using vulgar language in the comments. * No arguing OR start an argument with somebody else for a pointless reason. * No spamming in the comments' section for badges. * No vandalizing this page. Honestly, I'll protect this page so this rule is not needed. How to Play? Well pretend you're a new student and you've enrolled in a new school. You meet some new friends and interact with other students. You can kill, injur, expel, frame, or harm any student in any way possible. The thing that keeps you from doing that to your enemies are teachers and a crowd of students surrounding your enemy, so try your best to find a private place to kill your rival. If you are friends with everyone in the school, you'll do find and reduces the risk of being expelled or even suspended. Though if you're enemies with everyone in this school and teachers also dislike you, then it increases your chances of getting detention, expelled or suspended. Characters Playable * Bfdi is the worst, ♂ * Cedricblocks, ♀ * Luggage, ♂ * NLG343, ♂ * Novel, ♂ * Plantsvszombiesfanatic, ♂ * Gramophone, ♂ * Crystal, ♀ Teachers # Mr. Walther- Principal # Mrs. Macdonald- Math # Mr. Mathbook- Math # Mr. Dunham- History #1 # Mr. Kelly- History #2 # Mr. Vegas- Geography # Mrs. Osborne- Science #1 # Mr. Gavin- Science #2 # Mrs. Anger - Science #3 # Mrs. Lewis- LA- Reading # Mr. Bell- LA- Writing # Mr. Cutler- Gym (South) # Mr. Stolz- Gym (North) # Mrs. Curlyhair- UNKNOWN # Mr. Heaven - Assistant Principal # Mr. Copson - Official Officer # Police Hat- Security Guard # Mr. Metlife- ELA # Pistol - Assistant Security Guard # Mr. Olson - Fire Fighter # Fire Extinguisher - Fire Fighter #2 # Mr. Onion - Biology # Mr. Mark - Janitor # Mr. Hoeft - School Inspector # Mr. Ley - Music # Mrs. Electric Wire - Physic # Mr. Alonzi - Computer Lab Teacher # Mrs. Alonzi - Librarian # Mr. Davies - Band # Mr. Nintendo - Physician # Mrs. Nintendo - Nurse # Mr. Scott - Architect Students # 1 Madison Ave, ♀, Kind/Fashionist/Shy/Cute # 40 Wall Street, ♂, Smart # 60 Wall Street, ♂, Strict/Smart # Amulet, ♀, Valley-girl # Anonymous, ???, Emotionless? # Apple Juice, ♂, Autism/Smart/Kind # Balloon, ♀, Happy # Banana, ♀, Valley-girl # Battery, ♂, Insane # Blueberry, ♂, Social Butterfly # Boulder, ♀, Teacher's Pet # Bowl, ♀, Kind # Bible Book, ♀, Smart # Bubble Gum, ♀, Social Butterfly/Cute # Cake, ♀, Social Butterfly # Candle, ♂, Loner # Candy Corn, ♀, Social Butterfly # Canton Building, ♂, Playful # Cartoon, ♂, Playful # CD, ♂, Playful, Smart # CDG (CRAZYDUDE GUY), ♂, Mean/Selfish Smart # Chandelier, ♂, Teacher's Pet # Cherry, ♂ (left) ♀ (right), Social Butterfly (left) Kind (right) # Cherry Pit, ♂, Smart # Cincinnati Bengals Logo, ♂, Nice/Playful # Clipboard ♀, Teacher's Pet/Cute # Cleveland Cavaliers Logo, ♂, Jock/Nice/Smart/Handsome # Computer, ♀, Loner # Cotton, ♀, Social Butterfly # Credit Card, ♂, Smart/Jock/Kind/Happy/Handsome # Ctrl Key, ♂, Playful/Social Butterfly # Cuppy,♂, Playful Social, Kind, Selfish # Diamond, ♀, Social Butterfly # Dictionary, ♀, Smart # Dress, ♀, Kind # Duffle Bag, ♂, Smart/Cute # Dynamite, ♀, Loner # Dolan's Hat, ♂, Insane/Funny # Education Book, ♂, Smart/Loner # Eldritch Abomy, incomprehensible, insane # Einstein's Head, ♂, Smart # Error, ♂, Jock # Exercise Ball ♀, Loner # Fedora, ♀, Emotionless (Imitator/Mime) # Flower Pot ♀, Strict # Folder ♀, Happy/Cute # Fork, ♀, Valley-girl # Fountain Pen, ♂, Strict # Freeze Juice, ♀, Kind # Frisbee, ♂, Loner # Game Controller, ♂, Happy # Gameboy Color, ♂, Nice/Smart # Gelatin, ♂, Perverted # Gamey, ♂, Happy # Golden Gate Bridge, ♂, Handsome/Jock # Grape, ♂, Social Butterfly # Grenade, ♂, Smart/Insane # Grocery List, ♂, Insane # High Heel, ♀, Valley-girl/Cute # Headphones, ≈, ??? # House Of Parliaments ♀, Kind # Honda Logo, ♂, Smart/Curious # Illuminati, ♂, Smart # Jakarta Coat of Arms, ♂, Kind # Kale, ♂, Loner # Kingdom Tower, ♂, Nice # Laptop, ♂, Smart # Link's Hat, ♂, Smart # Lego Brick, ♂, Happy # Magazine, ♀, Valley-girl # Masky, ♀, Social Butterfly # Math Textbook, ♀, Teacher's Pet # Network, ♀, Playful # Nashville Predators Logo, ♂, Mean/Selfish # NYC Ferry, ♂, Smart/Strict # Nerd Glasses, ♀, Smart # New Jersey Devils Logo, ♂, Perverted # Orange Ball, ♂, Cheerful # Paddle Ball, ♂, Playful # Paper, ♂, Coward # Peace, ♀, Loner # Perfume, ♀, Valley-girl # Pink Ball, ♀, Shy # Pineapple, ♂, Perverted # Pine Tree ♂ Nice/Smart/Selfish # Phonester, ♂, Random # Platform, ♀, Coward # Plush Octopus, ♀, Strict # Poo, ♂, Perverted # Present, ♀, Kind # Quilt , ♀, Valley Girl # Queen Victoria Painting, ♀, Royal # Rede Globo, ♂, Kind (Cameo) # Rede Manchete, ♂, Kind (Cameo) # Red Deer Rebels Logo, ♂, Loner (Cameo) # Rice Hat, ♂, Smart # Rulebook, ♀, Jock/Kind # Safe, ♂ , Kind # San Fransisco Giants Logo, ♂, Social Butterfly/Kind # Scissors, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Skirt, ♀, Playful/Cute # SNES Controller, ♂, Playful # Soccer Ball, ♂, Jock # Sock, ♀, Valley-girl # Spoon, ♀, Valley-girl # Sun, ♂, Kind # Sandy Island, ♀, Coward/Kind # Sunflower Seed, ♂, Smart # Sunglasses, ♂, Cool # Snivy Head, ♀, Competitive/Kind # Sushi, ♀, Social Butterfly # St.Paul's Cathedral, ♂, Nice/Stuntman # Sweet Potato, ♀, Kind # Scooby Head, ♂, Food Fans # Shaggy Head, ♂, Food Fans # Samsung S7 Edge, ♀, Smart and Careful # Teddy Bear, ♀, Mean/Selfish # Telephone, ♂, Happy # Thongs, ???, Perverted # Tower Bridge, ♀, Shy # Transamerica Pyramid, ♀, Smart/Kind # Toy Dog, ???, Strict # Toyota, ♂, Strong/Kind # Underwear, ♂, Perverted # Unnamed balloon # Unnamed crayon 1#, ♂, Social Butterfly # Unnamed crayon 2#, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Unnamed crayon 3#, ♂, Cool/Handsome # Unnamed crayon 4#, ♂, Coward # Unnamed crayon 5#, ♂, Funny # Unnamed crayon 6#, ♂, Jock # Unnamed crayon 7#, ♂, Unknown? # UPS, ♂, Kind # US Bank Tower, ♀, Kind/Funny # US Bank Stadium, ♂, Kind/Funny # Vortex, ♂, Teacher's Pet # Wallet, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Warning Sign, ♀, Coward # Westminster Abbey ♀, Nice/Kind # WiiMote, ♀, Kind # Window, ♀, Shy # Wrecking Ball, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Windmill, ♂, Country-Boy Roleplay http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:68451 (Page 1) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71165 (Page 2) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:74484 (Page 3) Customize your Character! You can be yourself or customize a character! Name Optional Gender Male or Female? Personality Social Butterfly, Loner, Coward, Mean/Selfish, Smart, Kind, Perverted, Insane, Teacher's Pet, Happy, Playful, Strict, Valley-girl, Jock, Random Polls We currently have 39 students, how many students should we have in total? 54 students 90 students 100 students Trivia *Mr.Heaven was once a Manager of Birmingham Library, Then, The People sent him a message to Join Object High School, Located in Tokyo. *Chandelier came to each city in the US and Japan. **Chandelier lives in London. *Mr.Vegas actually lived in Las Vegas, but as a Casino Manager. *Toyota Logo came from Osaka, another Japanese city. *Both 1 Madison Ave, 40 Wall Street and 60 Wall Street came from New York (The city, not the state) and wanted to explore all of Europe and Asia. *Most students haven't gotten a line yet. * The only person in this school who came from Amsterdam was Windmill. * 1 Madison Ave is actually a street sign, while 40 Wall Street and 60 Wall Street are just buildings. * Dress, Skirt and High Heel are the only girl clothes that also come from a couple of countries. * Snivy Head, Scooby Head, Shaggy Head and Queen Victoria Painting are the only people who have the same personalities as their character. * Luggage comes from Europe and had visited all of Europe, USA And Japan. * Flower Pot made 2 Cameos. * Pine Tree and Cuppy are Luggage's best friends (As of present, they are, in real life, some of the creator's best friends as well) * Dress, Kingdom Tower and a few more we're created by the owner of "Object University" * Some of the people lost their minds after the Japanese tsunami and thought they were in Chicago, then Houston, then Eugene, Oregon. **They were still near Osaka, Japan. Category:Roleplaying Pages